Ciels' Surprise!
by Jellybean225
Summary: When Alois stumbles into Ciel's office covered in blood; Ciel reguardless of his hate towards the boy, runs to his aid. But how did he get like this in the first place? RE-WRITTEN Wasn't happy with my other version so sorry to my previous followers and reviewers! :(


**Hello! This story I had uploaded before; however, I wasn't ahppy with how I had written it so about a year later (now) I have re-written it and here it is! I apologise to anyone who was following it before, but it's back! Please enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Buter...!**

Stumbling into Ciel's office, Alois grabbed the nearest object to him as he fell to his knees. Blood poured from several deep wounds that covered his arms and legs. Suddenly he lost his grip and fell forward to the wooden floor unconscious.

"Trancy! ..." Ciel stood immediately, shocked and almost frightened by the sight before him, as he rushed over, calling for his butler. "Sebastian!"

There was no answer from the small blonde who now lay scrawled across the floor, breathing heavily.

Sebastian who was working on the flower arrangements in the other room rushed in, after hearing his master's call.

"Collect Earl Trancy and place him on the sofa…something is wrong. That is an order!" Ciel said worry hidden within his voice. However much he loathed the boy, he wouldn't admit the small pan of worry he felt in his gut.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said bowing his head. He picked up Alois placing him on a nearby sofa and covering him with a blanket. Sebastian helped clean up some wounds up, whilst Ciel reads some novels quietly, trying not to look at the mess.

"Sebastian, you can leave now." Ciel orders him, as he agrees and walks out back to the arrangements he had almost completed.

Alois woke up, his vision was blurry, and he had no recognition of the past events. The only thing he was aware of was the warmth of the sofa.

Ciel sat silently still reading positioned at his desk, with full concentration, unaware that the other male had woken up.

"C-Ciel…?" Alois enquired.

After hearing his name Ciel jumped slightly, looking down to the other male. "..How are you feeling Trancy?"

"W-where am I? Why are you here?" Alois exclaimed, confused and slightly over whelmed by the sudden change of scene he tried to get up.

Ciel looked over at him, shaking his head "Lay down... it won't do you any good to stand up in your condition… and you are in my ..."

"Where's Claude?" Alois suddenly piped up.

"You would like to see Claude… I see..." Ciel sounded slightly disappointed, turning the page in his book.

Before long Alois stood up, heading for the door without another word. His head still spun with a throbbing head ache.

Just as he did so Ciel looked up from his book after hearing a small tapping noise, from the boys leather shoes.

"Where are you going?" Ciel inquired.

"I need to find Claude!" Alois spluttered

"Please rest!" Ciel insisted. "I will send Sebastian to investigate. Now is there any chance you could tell me what happened? I wasn't expecting it when you came in that condition?

"I...I don't know!" Alois sputtered, trying to recall how he got there.

"Right..."

"One minute I was on my way to yours in the carra…." He trailed off then jumped up frantically. "That's it I was in the carriage and there was a loud bang and..and…" Then he stopped, and sat down staring at the floor tears welling up in his eyes as the memories of the past event came rushing back.

**Flash back**

"_Alois I suggest we get moving we don't want to keep the earl waiting…" Claude said eyeing the young master._

"_But Claude, I wanted to play some more!" he moaned pulling a face._

"_But we have to get going." He repeated a stern look in his eye. He didn't want to be late again._

"_Alright, but carry me I don't want to walk!" Alois chanted playfully._

_Soon after they got into the carriage and were well on their way to the Earl's house; when a large bang almost like a cannon fired from behind then. The horses went wild throwing the carriage from side to side as the roof was blown off. Pieces of splintered wood were showered everywhere as the young boy ran for cover. Turning back he could see that what was left of the carriage was now in flames._

_Through the dust and rubble and smoke he could just make out the silhouette of a man coming towards him. As he got closer he could see that the man was wearing a black cloak and a scarf covering the lower part of his mouth._

_'Who was this person, and where was Claude?'_

_Without warning the guy ran forward and started to beat him, making him retreat backwards. Cut and bruises started to appear on his pale skin. Taking several steps back he collided with the hard surface of the tree. The pain and memories of the time he was beaten as a child ran through his brain and a single tear rolled down his face._

_Why was this happening? Who were these people? What did they want with him? However he had no time though think about anything as another sharp blow was sent towards his head._

_Then there was another bang and screams could be heard. The guy in front turned to the direction the noise was coming from. Whilst the man's back was turned Alois took this opportunity to run, to get away from the man and his cruel intentions._

_He ran and ran until his feet hurt. He had no really destination, just to get away. That when he saw the house among the greenery. Unaware it was Ciel's manor he stumbled toward the door pain surging in his side as he opened the door not even bothering to knock. At the end of the hall was a single stream of light erupting from an open door, seeing as this was his best chance he made his back towards the light…_

End of Flash back

"Trancy!" The other man called as the young blonde was in a world of his own. He called again however this time slightly louder. "Trancy!"

"What?" Alois came back to reality and looked up.

"Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Ciel growled. "As I was saying, I have sent Sebastian out to find any traces of Claude's whereabouts nothing else is none of my concern. Now you should get some rest you had quite a few deep cuts across your back just below your shoulder."

"But I want to know if Claude is okay!" He exclaimed shuffling slightly.

"Well you will have to be patient, I have already told you what is happening so go lie down!" With that Ciel walked out shutting the door behind him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde; even though he despised the male's behaviour he could never wish something like this upon someone. He just hoped that Sebastian would return soon, he was annoyed with watch over the boy already…

**Okay? Not okay? Bad? Please review and tell me! XD It means a lot! Thanks for reading :L Till next time...**


End file.
